One-Shot Collection
by Fr0stbit3
Summary: All my One-Shots set in the RWBY Universe. Will focus on Team RWBY and other characters will only appear if they're relevant to the plot. Any pairing that comes to mind.


**A/N: Alright, this will be kinda angsty at first, but nothing too dark. This fic will just have one-shots from the same universe as the show, so no AUs. I'll give you guys fluff in later chapters of this. Trigger warnings: (Domestic) Abuse, Assault. This is inspired by Rich Edwards & Hellberg - Ashes (ft. Danyka Nadeau). Probably one of my favourite songs. Anyhow, enjoy!  
**

Yang's eyes widened as Weiss' hand hit her face faster than she could activate her aura. Holding her cheek, she looked back at her girlfriend of six month with tear-filled eyes. Said girlfriend just scoffed, turned around and walked towards the door. Just before she left the room, she turned around one last time. "Maybe you won't use _my_ shampoo anymore now!" Yang just leaned against the wall and slowly let herself slide to the floor as the door closed. "But I didn't even use it..."

For the fifth night in a row, Yang cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Yang, I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday, I overreacted and didn't listen to your side of the story. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me."

Yang just stared out of the window, unsure about what to do. She loved Weiss, but did Weiss love her? She sighed and turned around. Weiss would understand that she needed some time to think...

But when she turned around and saw Weiss looking like she was about to cry and only Yang could make her feel better, she just couldn't bring herself to kick the proverbial puppy. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." Yang couldn't bring herself to regret the words when Weiss squealed and tackled her in a hug, but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread which made her stomach feel heavy.

* * *

Yang never thought it would get this bad. Then again, she'd never shouted at Weiss before and the last week had been full of tension. But Yang wouldn't believe Weiss would attack her with her semblance if it wasn't happening right now. But she knew that if she let her shock control her, she would be seriously injured, so she activated her aura with a thought and braced herself for the inevitable pain which would signal that she hit the wall one of Weiss' glyphs was pushing her against. When she hit the wall, the air was forced from her lungs and she could feel her semblance kicking in, surprising her. She didn't think that would hit her hard enough. She fell to her knees, quickly breathing in and trying to focus despite the headache that was beginning to announce it's arrival. Looking up, she only saw contempt on Weiss' face. And in the next split second, she felt her semblance taking over her mind. It seemed like sparks were forming in the vast expanses of her soul, multiplying endlessly until she felt like she was on fire. Shakily, she rose to her feet and faced Weiss again, seeing only one emotion left on the heiress' face. Fear.

But Yang was controlled by the fire raging within her and advanced upon her teammate to grab her by the wrist and throw her through the door. Looking down at the resident Ice Queen with utter contempt, she opened the window and jumped out. What surprised her was that she was falling slower than she thought she would, so she looked back up and saw the reason Weiss had been so afraid of her.

Two wings of fire protruded from her shoulders and were positioned in a way that allowed her to glide through the air instead of simply falling. With a thought, Yang moved the wings so she was gliding to the forest of Forever Fall.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly overhead while Yang thought about how similar they were. Streching, she noted that the tree branch she was sitting on was quite uncomfortable even if it gave her protection against the Grimm. Creating a small flame in her hand, she decided that despite her name meaning "Little Dragon of the Sun", she was a lot more similar to the moon. They were both broken, yet in the darkest night they shone brightest. She sighed, still not sure if what she had done was right. Weiss hadn't been a good girldfriend, but Yang almost seriously hurt her, whereas Weiss had never done much more than slap her... except for the glyph. Yang had to take a serious amount of force for her semblance to automatically activate. The impact of her hitting the wall could have broken bones; hell, it could have paralysed her for life or even killed her if her spine had taken the brunt of the damage!

But Yang had thrown Weiss with almost the same amount of force. As far as Yang was concerned, that was only fair. But what was this feeling she had ever since she flew over Forever Fall? It made her chest feel light and it made her think she could do anything. What was it? Her eyes widened as realization struck her and she smiled. Yang stood up and willed her wings of fire into existence. Jumping up, she took flight and went to Beacon; to the only person in the world who was more important to her than her regained feeling of freedom.

 **A/N: Well, this was different. I wanted to try a different approach and did this. Good? Bad? Let me know!**

 **If you noticed a pattern with how I treat Weiss ships, well, I just don't like them too much. It sometimes gets to the point where it feels like abuse... Not my kind of ship. Very good for darker fics though.**


End file.
